Talk:Exploits (Origins)
Stub The actual mechanics of an exploit need to be elaborated on, as well as instructions for how to reproduce them. This is not a site dedicated to cheats but information provided should be as complete as possible, not vague suggestions. --ABCoLD 21:36, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Redcliffe Village - Infinite Crystals It should be noted, at least on the PS3, that even if Lloyd survives Bella retains "ownership" of the inn. Though I think technically she never owned it, rather was left in charge. Having helped the village you can still ask her to check what is in stock and she will supply the Crystals free of charge. Kayg 23:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate Items Exploit - Tome of the Mortal Vessel I noticed it said that after V1.02 these no longer worked when Duplicated (or couldn't be duplicated), however I just now managed to duplicate several Stacks of these (using Party Storage Chest/Levi Dryden) and used them quite successfully with Wynne/Shale/Zevran. Kayg 23:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Infinite Experience Glitch - Allies Chests in Camp On the PS3, using this Glitch to garner 10xp per Elfroot (based on 880xp from a stack of "88" and the experience being cummulative on the PS3), only levels up the Warden. No other party member leveled up for me as I was testing this. I did however work out that using Party Storage Chest to create/hold 120 Stacks of 99 costs 143Gold Approx. They can all be handed in, but you want to be sure your PS3 is in good working order as it will most likely hang the system. I could hand in 20 stacks at a time using a recently formatted 60GB original model (original HDD). Kayg 23:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Potent Lyrium Potion Farming Proposal Seeing as how this is not a glitch, it isn't really an exploit either. The term "exploit" tends to carry with it the connotation that the player is somehow circumventing the game's mechanics to benefit from her behavior. Doing this requires no sort of manipulation, just patience. Maybe we could post a new article called "Gold Farming," "Moneymaking," or something like it to provide curious readers with legitimate (and safe) methods by which to make some well-earned money in this pennypinching game. Brianbreed 02:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) That project is proceeding. I'm unsure what would be best here. We could link the whole section to the potion-for-profit page, but part of me wants to delete it from this page altogether. It's not an exploit, by any stretch, so I don't see why anybody who arrived at the Exploit page would be interested. Instead, you'd learn about it from links on the potion page, maybe the recipe page, herbalism, and the money page. I think this page should be for the item duplication and dragon scale glitch methods of creating money. On the other hand, potions for profit isn't an obvious solution to the tightfisted hold the game has on gold, so perhaps a small blurb does belong here, even if it isn't strictly an exploit. I think I'll do the other pages first and then come back to this one, please leave your thoughts here. "Cooper Black","serif"; color:#B4B4FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#B4B4FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#B4B4FF'">J"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#A0A0FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#A0A0FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#A0A0FF'">e"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#8C8CFF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#8C8CFF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#8C8CFF'">l"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#7878FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#7878FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#7878FF'">l"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#6464FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#6464FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#6464FF'">y"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#5050FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#5050FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#5050FF'">b"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#3C3CFF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#3C3CFF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#3C3CFF'">u"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#2828FF" _rte_style="font-family:"Cooper Black","serif"; color:#2828FF" _rte_attribs=" style='font-family:Cooper Black,serif; color:#2828FF'">g 10:47, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Allison's Trap Buying Spree I'm left wondering if Allison's penchant for traps is a genuine exploit per se or a deliberate feature: it does seem coincidental that local merchant Barlin has an endless supply of triggers and her repeat custom seems to go hand-in-hand with her nervous disposition. Whereas methods such as disabling and reenabling DLCs are unquestionably exploitable glitches, I'm not so sure about this one, as useful as it is. --vom 19:04, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ---Problem encountered with this "exploit"----After doing this on my warrior female human character i ran into the problem that i did not receive the Level 20 Warrior Achievement...Anyone else encounter this? 13:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC)Trall45 :In general from my experience if you cheat, you will not get an achievement based on that cheat. At least this happened to my daughter using a cheat on a game. She never got the achievement because obviously the game mechanics will realise that you're cheating. That's just my experience. The exploits/glitches exist, but I've yet to see someone take advantage of one and still get a gameplay achievement for doing so. --MiyuEmi 15:25, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I wonder if it might be related to the "savegame_cheat_used" flag stored in the savegame that can be seen in the Toolset? That said, mine is still set to "0" after selling Allison 20 sets of traps so it's hard to say whether or not it's related. I also haven't got any new achievements since then, though that's most likely due to not having done anything new since my last play-through. I hope... --vom 15:59, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::The reason why you didn't get the achievement is because you actually had leveled past 20 before you hit the level up button. You get the achievement after confirming attribute, skill and talent allocations and if you are level 20 after doing so, often people using an exp glitch go past level 20 before hitting the button so after allocating all the points they aren't actually level 20. Next time you do the glitch repeatedly check your exp bar in the menu to make sure you don't over level. -- 18:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Just to add a little bit of information for PS3 players. For the item duplication, you only have to have at least 2 of the items you want to duplicate. Then you sell them all to the merchant, and you only buy one back, not all but one. When you hit "sell all junk" with just the duplicating item in your inventory, it'll pop up the box asking how many you want to sell, canceling the exploit. So you can only do it with one at a time. Please fix page Tried to add a new section and fubared the whole page. Tried to undo edits and couldn't seem to. Help would be appreciated, and sorry for the reckless cluelessness. Please help with infoboxes... Could someone please add infoboxes to the bottom two exploits? I would, but I can't use infoboxes. Really. I go to "Other" type in the infobox I need in the search bar (It usually makes sugestions). Once I have the correct name in, I click insert. And nothing happens. I never knew how to use infoboxes, and still don't. Anyway, please add them. Coroxn 23:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Done. - Pwr905 23:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) The section called mugging is not required. From what I can tell any temporary party member except the ones you get from the tower of Ishal have thwir items given to you after they leave the party. For example, after the Korcari wilds, I always have some "Arrows," with no re-sell value appear to be what was in Daveth's ammo slot IE- not a real item. I assume the Ishal companions do the same, but I always unequip them because of the cut scene after it all. Level Up Glitch nerfed for lvl 20 Warrior achievement? (Need confirmation, xbox) I used this glitch to level my Warrior Dwarf, but after reaching level 20, no achievement was given. I continued until level 21, distributed all my points and completed the quest and the Grey warden ceremony, but still no achievement. I have not tried it with any of the other classes, but it appears that this exploit may no longer work for getting achievements even though it can still be used to level on the xbox. -- Jamaicamage 21:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) 2 Unique Morrigan Rings I got Morrigan's approval up to where she invited me to her tent. After sex she told me to choose between her and Leliana. I chose Morrigan and she gave me her ring. Then i started a new conversation and she gave me another ring. Glitch? Possible Leliana infinite approval glitch I searched a bit, but apparently there are no resports of this yet. In the Haven Chantry, when you find and talk to Brother Genitivi, with Leliana in the party, i found that i could loop the conversation to get +2 approval with her each cycle (PC, 1.02). Dialogue: "3. No. Tell me how to open the door." or "2. Are you sure you can make the journey?" followed by "3. No, i think you should go back to Denerim." '---->' "2. I'm trying to keep him alive." or "3. He's just going to slow us down." '---->' "1. Oh, very well. If it means that much to you, Leliana.". After this, you have the option of saying "3. No, i think you should go back to Denerim." again, thus restarting the cycle. I had Wynne and Morrigan in the party, and although it's possible that some other companion could have a dialogue that would override Leliana's, i highly doubt it, given that she's Andraste's n.1 fangirl. A minor glitch i reckon, with gifts abounding and not as early as Morrigan's, but i thought i'd leave the info, in case someone wants to confirm it and add it to the article. :) 05:14, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Bypass equipment problem with leveling glitch The problem with being under equipped with the darkspawn blood leveling glitch can be bypassed by not speaking to the merchant until the desired level has been reached. It seems the inventory is set after speaking to him the first time. Unless the problem was with money (can't afford high level equipment.) If that's the case then just use infinite gold glitch. (XBOX 360) Cleanup I've added a cleanup tag since the page has become rather untidy, to put it mildly: I'd take a crack at it myself but it's too much work to attempt at 4:30am! Huge amount of "I"/"you" removal needed, ungrammatical constructs, asides and claims needing verification. Eek. --vom 03:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Bodahn Restocking Three Times? In my playthrough, I bought his backpack, and both Tomes. Then, I did Soldier's Peak. He restocked the backpack and Tomes. Then I did the Broken Circle quest having not previously completed any another main quest. He restocked the Tomes. (I had already bought all the backpacks, so I can't say whether or not the backpack restocks). Did this happen to anyone else or is this an unexploitable, non-reoccuring glitch? --rival_grace Ah I now see how it goes. One person kindly adds very useful information that many would want to know enhancing the page and the help it gives, and then someone thinks it funny to revert back to the lack of information version. Well stuff helping this place then. Attribute pools in the Fade I am french, could someone verify that my expression is correct for this new exploit ? Item Tier Bug & Warden's Keep According to the latest edit to the Item Tier Bug section, the exploit will not work on the without Warden's Keep being installed and I'm looking for confirmation whether this is really the case, or not. Now, I am 99.9 percent sure that even before I installed Warden's Keep, items in the merchant's inventories used to scale after every reload, although I could not say whether items I sold to a merchant were affected, or only the items the merchant already had in his inventory to begin with. I just tested deactivating the Warden's Keep DLC and can confirm that the exploit still works, even with the DLC deactivated. So it seems unlikely that Warden's Keep is in fact responsible, unless of course the DLC has altered the core files of the base installation. Since the only way for me to reliably find out if that's really the case would be to uninstall and reinstall the game and try if the exploit works without the DLC, I was wondering, if someone else out there, who does not have Warden's Keep installed, could help out here? --M.harmless (talk) 19:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC)